Trip of a Lifetime
by The Seduction of Deduction
Summary: To get the companies from his father, Kyoya Ootori is in a battle with his two brothers to become the successor. They are placed into a place in the company to learn the ins and outs of the companies. In doing this, Kyoya embarks on a trip of a lifetime when he meets Haruhi Fujioka.


**Chapter 1:**

**Kyoya; It clearly states that The Seduction of Deduction does not own us, but does own our story line.**

**Haruhi: *nods and smiles cheekily and cute* Yes, I hope you enjoy.**

**Tamaki: *squeals and jumps onto Haruhi* THAT WAS SO CUTE!**

**Me:...alright. The story**

* * *

Kyoya groaned. Of all things, _this. _This had to be the challenge. Kyoya was constantly in the running for his father's approval. Whatever his father desired, it was his, given to him by himself or one of his other two brothers, Akito and Yuuichi. They are in a race, a race for the family businesses. Who will get what and who will become the heir?

These are the questions that haunt Kyoya on a daily basis. Now he is truly in the running for his titles. Kyoya and his brothers are in a contest with his father. They must work, each in different parts of the companies, to learn the business. Whoever works the best, is the craftiest, most innovative and most disciplined of the three of us gets all of the businesses. Kyoya closes his eyes. That is how he got here, on a cruise liner to Indonesia, working with commoners and serving to people with lower class than him. Of course, none of them recognize him. He was forced to wear contacts by his father and wear his hair in a small ponytail to disguise him. He thought the attempt was pathetic, but it worked, no one recognized the third son of Yoshio Ootori.

So that's where he was now. His hair in a ponytail, without glasses. Yeah. He's seen better days. He worked in this cruise liner as a bus boy. But he was diligent, he worked hard.

"Hey, get me those," the one girl, he didn't remember her name, said, pointing to the pile of rags next him.

"Here," Kyoya said, handing him one of them with a sigh.

"Thanks," the girl said, cleaning up a mess next to her. She was a cook, he believed. Yeah, she was a cook. She's making some soup right now.

Kyoya was placing the dishes onto the racks, one by one, loading the industrial sized dishwasher. "I forgot your name," Kyoya said plainly.

"Haruhi," the girl said, "Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka. You?"

Kyoya sighs quietly, "Kaito Akiyama."

"You don't sound very happy to be here," Haruhi chuckles a little. "Why is that? I mean, yeah, you're waiting on people, but you get to travel."

"Sea sick," Kyoya lies smoothly. "I hate the water, but I need a job."

Haruhi laughs and takes some bracelets off of her wrists, taking his hands and putting them on his wrists. "It's acupressure," she says. "Keep the sea sickness away. Pretty good, it works for me."

"Don't you need them?" Kyoya asks with a raised eyebrow.

Haruhi shrugs, "I get used to it."

"I see…" Kyoya says, "Thank you, Ms. Fujioka."

"Call me Haruhi."

"Alright, Haruhi," Kyoya smiles, "thank you."

"'Course," she grins at him, "Happy to help. Now help me and take this to table five." Haruhi hands Kyoya a plate with a meal on it.

"Just a bus boy," Kyoya says, "I'm not a waiter or anything."

Haruhi grins and shrugs. "My waiter is currently ill and I need someone to get this to table five. I can hardly keep up with making food, let alone serving it too."

Kyoya nods once, "Uhm, yeah, I'll get it there," he agrees.

"Thank you so much Kaito!" Haruhi yells out to him as he leaves.

"No problem!" Kyoya yells back to her. He walks up to the table with a small smile. He set the dish in front of the woman sitting there.

"My, my, Kyoya Ootori," the woman smirks a little.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asks, as if he has no idea. That's what Yoshiro taught him to do. But really, his heart was doing a little dance in his chest. Miku was here. Her father was the owner of Torishimo Electronics. If he knew Kyoya was here… Connections would be broken.

Miku laughs, "Don't you play dumb with me, Ootori," she tells him with a wicked smile.

Kyoya clears his throat, "Ma'am, my name is Kaito."

"Alright, Kaito," she rolls her eyes, looks up at him, then pushes her bowl off the table. "Oops."

Kyoya groans and gets on his knees, using his rag to clean up the mess. "Thanks," he rolls his eyes.

"I said sorry," Miku says innocently.

"Yeah, whatever."

Miku grins, "Can you get me more soup?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll get it," Kyoya sighs.

"Thanks, er, Kaito." She tells him with a giggle.

Kyoya sighs, picking up the mess of a bowl. "No problem."

He comes back with the remnants of the bowl and clam chowder splattered on his shoes.

"What happened?" Haruhi frowns, "Did they not like it?"

Kyoya rolls his eyes, "Accident. Do you think I can have a new bowl?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes," she says, getting a bowl out and starting her preparations. "Was it the waves?" she asks.

"Pardon?"

"The waves? From the cruise?" she asks, "Is that what made you fall? You look like a newbie here."

"Yeah," Kyoya says with the roll of his eyes. "Everyone says that."

"Maybe that's because you look like one," Haruhi says with a wink.

Kyoya rolls his eyes, taking the hot bowl of soup Haruhi offered him, "Thanks, really."

"No problem," she smiles. "I like my job."

"That makes one of us," Kyoya murmurs with an eyeroll, going back out to the tables. He brings the bowl of soup back to Miku with a small sigh. "Here," he tells her, setting it in front of her. "Let's not spill it this time."

"Better be nice to me, Kaito," she whispers into his ear, "Waiters like you are so easily fired. I could do it with the snap of my fingers, if I wanted to… But you wouldn't know that," she grins, "Isn't that right Kaito?"

"That is right," Kyoya says with a curt nod and a glare, "Thank you, miss," he says with a small bow, leaving quickly back into the kitchen.

Haruhi laughs a little, "You'll get used to the job," she tells him with a big smile, "At least you're not a bus boy."

* * *

**Author's notes: If you, uh, liked it… Review and stuff. I know it's short and we don't have too much yet but we do have conflict…**

**OHHH! And I read this idea! Brownie points!~~~~~ You can vote for whoever you want to get 'Brownie Points' eg: "Miku gets brownie points for making Kyoya's life miserable!" You get 1 brownie point per chapter you can give to someone, and you can also split it between two people if you want. I'll end up tallying the points up each chapter **** The one with the leading score will have something something special happen to them….**


End file.
